Tomorrow
by rkfollower
Summary: At some point, you have to realize that he doesn't care and you could be missing out on someone who actually does. Onesided Gruvia. Mentions of Jerza. This is a GrayZa fic. If you dislike or despise the pairing, I highly recommend that you don't read this. Thank you.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything related to it. This story was born out of my frustrations reading a couple of comments on Tumblr. I do not intend to start a fight with anyone. This is just a constructive way of me venting.

* * *

**Tomorrow**

"Here."

The red-haired Titania pulled her companion to a dark alley just outside the guild. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer until their lips met for a much needed kiss.

"I missed you." She murmured as their lips parted.

"Erza, we were together the whole day." The dark haired man responded as he stared at those beautiful brown orbs.

"I know, but I couldn't do this with everyone looking." the woman once again pulled him closer and kissed him, this one with more passion than the previous.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gray." Erza responded. She was about to capture his lips for the third time that night when a rather loud gasp caught the couple's attention.

The two looked over the source of the sound and was surprised to see the water mage slash stalker standing just a couple of feet from them. Hand over her mouth and tears flowing down her cheeks, the blue-haired woman let out a sob before running away.

"Juvia, wait!" Gray yelled, intending to follow the crying woman, but an armored hand stopped him.

"It'll be better if I talked to her." Erza declared, shocking Gray.

"E-Erza, are you… are you sure about this?"

The woman nodded. She pecked the ice mage lightly on the lips, assuring him that everything will be alright, before following the crying mage.

* * *

Erza searched franticly every corner of town for the blue-haired mage. This was the whole reason why she wanted her relationship with Gray be kept hidden from everyone. She didn't want to deal with the highly emotional Juvia. The woman was difficult to deal with especially when it involves Gray.

And the rain wasn't going to help either.

She knew that their relationship cannot be kept a secret forever and they had to tell everyone about it sooner or later. But that didn't mean she wanted it to happen now. She didn't want Juvia to find about them this way.

Erza was getting tired but she couldn't give up. Luckily for her, she finally found the water mage sitting at the riverbank. At the exact place where she and Gray first understood each other.

_How fitting…_ she thought sarcastically.

Ever so slowly, the armored mage approached the still crying woman. She prepared herself both mentally and physically to whatever she might face.

"Juv-"

"What are you doing here?" the blue haired woman cut her off. "Are you here to rub your relationship with Gray-sama in Juvia's face?" Another sob escaped the woman's lips as she finished the statement.

Erza took a deep breath and sat down beside Juvia, much like how Gray did with her years ago. She didn't say anything, leaving Juvia's question unanswered. After a minute or two, the blue-haired woman decided to break the silence.

"When… since when have you and Gray-sama…."

Erza looked at the other woman and sighed. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Juvia nodded, her body visibly shaking and Erza knew it wasn't because of the cold.

"Right after we met with Crime Sorciere."

Juvia's eyes widened at that. _They've been together that long? How could she have not noticed? _But something she saw that day didn't match up with what she was being told.

"B-but… that can't be! Juvia… Juvia saw you and Jellal-san kissing that time!"

It was Erza's turn to be surprised but quickly regained her composure. "Ahh… so you also saw us that time eh? I guess we weren't as discreet as we thought we were."

_What does she mean 'also'…_

As if understanding Juvia's silent question, Erza quickly added "Gray saw us as well and he confronted me as soon as Jellal, Ultear and Meredy left. I was surprised how quickly he got over the pain of Ultear's treatment.

_**Flashback**_

"Erza, can we talk?"

"Gray." She was surprised that he was standing there in front of her. He was slithering in pain just minutes ago. Was he just playing?

"I just… I just wanted to clear something up." She saw the topless man shake. Something she rarely saw. "Are you… are you and Jellal together now?"

Erza visibly tensed at the question. She didn't know how to answer that question, for she didn't even know the answer, so she tried to avoid it.

"W-what?" she stutter. "What in the world made you think that?"

Gray's head dropped, his hair hiding his eyes. "Please Erza, don't lie to me. I saw the two of you kissing earlier. I know I don't have any right to ask this from you but I just have to know.

"I really care about you, Erza. More than what a friend and nakama should. But I also know that there's a huge chance of you not returning those feelings. I just… I just want you to know that whatever happens I always be here for you. I'll protect you and your tears. As long as I'm here, you'll never have to cry anymore."

_**End of flashback**_

"Hearing those words from him… It was like something snapped within me." Erza shared. "It reminded me of the first time he confronted me at this very place, the time he caught me when I blocked the shot from Jupiter, the time he fought to save me at the Tower of Heaven, that time he challenged Lyon when I asked him to cut off my arm. I realized how much Gray had affected my life and how much I neglected his feelings. And I just couldn't let those feelings go to waste.

"I admit the relationship was one-sided at the beginning. I was still caught up with Jellal at that time but as time passed I realized that I really did love Gray. Not just as a friend, a nakama, or even a brother. I never thought I'd be with him for the rest of my life but now I can't even imagine spending a day without him by my side."

Juvia's tears fell faster as she listened to Erza's tale. She just couldn't accept the fact that her Gray-sama was in love with someone else.

"I know it hurts to her this, especially from me. But there are other men out there for you, Juvia. You are an ama-"

"SHUT UP! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Juvia repeated over and over again. She didn't need pity from anybody, most especially from her.

"I don't want other men. I want Gray-sama! He cares for Juvia. He saved Juvia when Juvia was still an enemy of Fairy Tail. He cares for me! HE LOVES ME!"

"HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" Erza yelled back, losing composure for a second, making the blue-haired woman tremble. The Titania took a deep breath to calm her nerves before talking again.

"It's painful to realize that you're not as important to someone as they are to you. I've experienced that first hand with Jellal, and Gray, for a while, with me. But what I learned in this experience it that you have to wake up and move on. Pinning over someone who doesn't care will make you miss out on someone who actually does."

Silence engulfed the two female mages. Neither wanted to break the silence or knew what to say. Finally, Erza stood from her place and decided to leave. But before she left, she turned around and spoke.

"Look, if you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at me. Gray wanted to tell everyone about our relationship but I disagreed. I thought it was better for everyone if no one knew about us. He thought it wasn't right to keep leading you on. So from the bottom of my heart, I'm really sorry."

With those final words, the great armor mage left the other woman alone. Juvia let out a sob as she thought about what Erza has told her. It was the truth. Her Gray-sama, no, Gray was with Erza, and they loved each other. That was that. She had to learn to accept the truth and move on. Tomorrow, she'll move on tomorrow. But for tonight, she will lament her lost love.

* * *

And… done! I didn't expect this to end up so angsty. I didn't realize I was that frustrated. I was going to write in some Lyon for Juvia, but decided against it. I just didn't feel right and it will only seem like Juvia was using Lyon to get over Gray. And I don't want that. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please do leave a review on your way out if you feel like it. Thank you!


End file.
